


just wanna be with you

by cloudii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unresolved Feelings, the boi pines hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudii/pseuds/cloudii
Summary: Lance is a friendly person. He's warm and touchy-feely, he's funny and knows how to flatter. Keith just wished he'd be that way with him, too.





	

Lance was a touchy person, Keith decided.

Whether it be a hand on your shoulder in passing or a pat on the knee as he laughed with you, he tended to be touchy-feely with his friends.

Keith was not one of those friends.

No, Lance kept Keith at arms length, most of the time. While in combat or on a mission they were forced into tight knit situations, and when arguing they tended to get in each other's faces. But it wasn't the same.

It wasn't Lance's carefree arm being thrown over Hunk's shoulder as they laughed. It wasn't his hand ruffling Pidge's hair when he called her a nerd. It wasn't his elbow being nudged Shiro's way when he made a particularly bad joke. It wasn't his light, good natured punches on Coran's arm when they talked. It wasn't his hand on Allura's back while he tried to flirt.

Keith and Lance had had a bonding moment once. Their hands were clasped together when Lance said that they were a good team. Keith thought things would change after that.

They didn't.

But Keith didn't know why they didn't. The two of them still argued, sure, but there wasn't any bite to it anymore. They would joke around more now, and Keith found himself laughing along. Lance would send a smile his way every so often, and Keith always smiled back. They were getting along better than they ever had.

But none of it changed the fact that Lance never touched him unless he had to.

The thing was, Keith was starting to want him to. He couldn't help but long for gentle touches; for a reassuring pat and a shoulder to lay on, for fingers in his hair and a hand to hold, for lips brushed against his. He wanted intimacy.

Keith knew he had a crush, he'd like to think he wasn't that dumb. But he wasn't sure if these feelings were new or not, if they had come out of the blue or always been there, in the back of his mind. Either way, he still had a crush on none other than Lance McClain: Human Disaster.

The red paladin was the only one of their small crew who was left out of Lance's touch, and he was starting to get a little mad about it.

'I'm being ridiculous.' Keith reasoned with himself as he struck the training robot, dodged, then struck again.

All of Keith's frustrations were usually taken out on the training deck. It was his own little safe haven that was usually empty save for himself. He was free to let go of whatever was weighing on his mind. And what he was currently mulling over was bothering him far more than he'd like to admit.

"Stupid Lance." He muttered angrily. He slid under the robot's legs to hit it from behind.

"With his dumb smile..." But the robot was quick. It turned it's torso around while it's lower half stood in place and clashed it's sword with Keith's.

"And his pretty eyes." Their swords pushed against each other tensely, rivaling each other's strength. Keith glared into the soulless eyes of the drone and took a deep breath. He pushed hard against the robot before ducking down and out of the way. He composed himself in time for their swords to meet again; the sound clanged at every slash and clash of their weapons.

The sound drowned out all of Keith's thoughts. He could focus again. He couldn't risk dwelling on his emotions for too long, because when he felt, he felt like a raging fire. Sooner or later, it would consume him.

"Could you grunt a little louder?" Came a voice.

Keith spun his head to find the culprit of the noise looking straight at him from the door with his aforementioned dumb smile and pretty eyes.

"Uh..." Keith said smartly.

The training drone jabbed and hooked the handle of his bayard out of his hand, and Keith suddenly found himself unarmed and defenseless. Lance laughed unmercifully as his teammate struggled to pick up his weapon and dodge attacks at the same time. Of all the people that could bother Keith... it had to be him.

After aimlessly running around, Keith decided that he was too distracted to finish. "End training sequence." He said with a sigh.

The red paladin was sat on the floor as he wiped the sweat off of his face with his shirt, chest heaving. He heard steps coming towards him and looked up to see his bayard being handed to him.

"I think you dropped this." Lance said smugly.

Keith gave a noncommittal grunt as he took his weapon with an unnecessary amount of force. He ignored the hand that offered to help him up and stayed sat on the cold floor of the training deck. (After all, if he had grabbed it he may have never let go.)

Lance left his hand out for another moment until he gave up and let it fall to his side with a sigh. "What's up your ass today?"

"Why do you care?" Keith muttered as he got up onto his feet and met Lance's eyes with an even stare. Had his eyes always been that blue?

"We're friends?" Lance countered.

"I thought we were rivals." Keith quipped an eyebrow up.

"We can be both. Though with the way I just saw you fight, it doesn't look like you're living up to my standards as a rival." Lance retorted haughtily.

"You!" Keith's voice cracked and he pressed a finger to Lance's chest, "You distracted me!"

"Excuses."

"I had everything under control until you came in and ruined it all." Keith said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Excuses." Lance sang.

The shorter of the two let out a frustrated sigh. He could never win with this boy.

"I'm taking a shower." Keith blurted out as he pushed past the taller boy and stomped down the hallway.

"Good thing, 'cause you reek, pretty boy!" Lance yelled playfully down the corridor. And though Keith wasn't looking at him, he would bet he had that dumb smile and those pretty eyes trained right on him. Keith's face heated up.

He could never win with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> {EDIT: 300 kudos and over 3k hits??? Thank you so much!!!!!! Words cannot describe how happy I am that you're all enjoying this!}
> 
> This is the first time I've posted my writing in like a year, and the first time for this fandom. I hope to write more soon!! (ALSO The title is meh, I came up with it on the fly. It might change if I do more with this fic)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
